Juegos del Destino
by Ariasu Fanel
Summary: Las Triada, dueñas del destino de las personas ya no controlan el futuro. Ahora este queda en manos de aquellos que sepan manipularlo.
1. Chapter 1

-_Deberíamos __dejar __de __jugar __ya __con __las __vidas __de __esos __humanos.__La __diversión __termino __hace __mucho._  
>-<em>Pero<em>_…__es __tan __agradable __ver __sus __lágrimas __de __desesperación__…_

-_Déjalo __ya,__Kartins,__ese __dragoniano __ya __tiene __demasiadas __penas __encima __como __para __seguir __torturándolo._

La dama de largos y rizados cabellos verdes se alejo con lentitud de la gota de agua que se mantenía suspendida en el aire, con una mirada de clara inconformidad en sus ojos rojos sangre. Ella se sentía viva cuando jugaba con el destino de la gente, sobretodo si era capaz de manipular este hasta convertirlo en un futuro lleno de muerte y desolación. Para su desgracia, sus compañeras no veían esa clase de destino tan hermoso como ella.

-_Kurt,__el __destino __se __nos __esta __yendo __de __las __manos__…_

_-¿Qué __quieres __decir,__Calipso?-_pregunto la mas joven de las tres damas, de apenas trece años y largos cabellos negros hasta el suelo, acercándose a la gota de agua, que con lentitud iba pasando del azul cielo al dorado oro.

-_Alas __blancas__…__cabellos __negros__…__ojos __verdes__…_

La única de las tres que mantenía los ojos concentrados en la gota simplemente se desmayo, dejando que sus cabellos blancos como la nieve se confundieran con el suelo y sus ojos azules se quedasen sin vida.

Las otras dos damas la miraron durante unos segundos antes de que el llanto de un bebe que provenía de la gota de agua las sacara de su ensoñación.

Esta ya no era azul brillante como las demás que decoraban el interior de la habitación, sino de un intenso color dorado que iluminaba todo el sombrío lugar.

El destino de quien pertenecía aquella gota de agua dorada, ya no era de Las Triada….

.

.  
>.<p>

-_Empuja __cariño. __Vamos. __Solo __un __empujón __más.__Mira__… __¡es __una __niña!_

_-¿Niña?_

La joven que estaba tumbada en la cama extendió sus brazos a la enfermera que mantenía entre los suyos un pequeño bulto tapado en una fina manta. Los cabellos cortos y castaños de la reciente madre, se pegaban a su frente por culpa del sudor, y su respiración alterada quedo en un segundo plano, al igual que su cansancio, cuando fue acomodado entre sus brazos el bebe que acababa de llegar al mundo después del esfuerzo de su madre por hacerlo nacer.

-_Es __preciosa__…__._

-_¡Y __que __cabellos __mas __negros!__¡Hitomi,__lo __has __hecho __genial!_

-_Gracias __mama._

La mujer de profundos ojos verdes sonrío a su madre y fijo sus ojos en la pequeña cara morena de la criatura entre sus brazos. Una lagrima salio de ellos cuando su mente evoco la imagen de la única persona que no conocía de la existencia de su hija.

-_Hitomi,__¿ya __tienes __un __nombre?_

-_Ai,__su __nombre __será __Ai __Kanzaki._

La pequeña abrió sus ojos al escuchar la voz de su madre diciendo su nombre y clavo las dos esmeraldas que era su mirada en la de su madre, fijamente. Poco después una risa de bebe se escucho en toda la habitación.

Un pequeño ángel acababa de llegar al mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

Alas blancas, puras y suaves salían de su espalda como si siempre hubiesen estado en aquel lugar, invisibles a los ojos de los seres humanos pero existentes. Sus ojos verdes se encontraban abiertos por culpa del asombro y fijos en la silueta alada que se acercaba a ella.  
>Era un verdadero ángel.<br>-_Ai… Ai… Ai…_  
>Sonrío aunque no sabia muy bien el por que de que sintiera conocida aquella voz masculina que la llamaba, y que provenía del ser alado cuyo rostro quedaba oculto entre las sombras.<br>-_¿Tu… quien eres?  
><em>La pregunta salio de sus labios esperando una respuesta, mientras que su brazo se alzaba para tomar la mano que aquel ángel le tendía, pero sin llegar a rozarlo en ningún momento.  
>-<em>¿Quién…?<em>

¡PAM!

El sonido de un cuerpo cayendo estrepitosamente sobre el suelo retumbo por toda la casa, recibiendo un suspiro como respuesta desde la cocina, y un grito de dolor de donde provenía el sonido.  
>-<strong>¡Duele!<strong>  
>La joven accidentada se encontraba sentada en el suelo, acariciándose la nariz con expresión de dolor mientras que se apoyaba vagamente en la cama detrás de ella y que había sido su lecho de descanso hasta hacia tan solo unos pocos segundos. Su cabello negro como la noche se encontraba alborotado por culpa de la noche de descanso y de la forma tan peculiar de despertarse, mientras que sus ojos verdes miraban el techo de su habitación pensativos, aunque mostrando en su brillo que en verdad si le había dolido aquel golpe contra el suelo.<p>

Su mente-ya despierta por culpa del golpe-se encontraba rememorando el sueño que había tenido aquella noche y, que como todas las anteriores, se repetía sin descanso una y otra vez en su subconsciente, como si quisiera decirle algo, aunque ella no entendía muy bien el que.  
>-<strong>¡Aah! ¡Maldito sueño!<strong>  
>Se rasco la cabeza con insistencia y de mala gana se levanto de su sitio en el suelo, dirigiéndose a la puerta y saliendo por esta con cara de pocos amigos.<br>Su día no había comenzado demasiado bien si ella misma podía opinar.

Estando en pleno verano, con unas temperaturas mínimas de 28º centígrados y sin aire acondicionado, el levantarse de una forma tan ruidosa solo añadía a la-ya de por si estresante jornada diaria-el toque perfecto para que el día de la joven fuese extremadamente malo.  
>Sus sospechas solo se confirmaron cuando pudo ver en el recibidor, como su madre se ponía sus zapatos para salir.<br>-**¿A dónde vas?**-pregunto la adolescente mientras se acercaba a su progenitora y le daba un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo-**¿Acaso tienes una cita o que?**  
>-<strong>No es eso. Tu abuela esta de limpieza hoy, Ai, y amablemente me ha pedido que vaya a ayudarla<strong>-contesto la mujer de apenas treinta años y cortos cabellos castaños**-Hazte la comida y no te quedes hasta tarde jugando con tus cartas del tarot, ¿me entendistes?  
>-Yo no juego con ellas. Las leo que es<strong> **diferente**-murmuro la joven por lo bajo en un intento de que su madre no la escuchase, aunque por la mirada que esta le dirigió, estaba segura de que la había escuchado perfectamente.  
>Suspiro y le dedico una sonrisa mientras daba media vuelta y se perdía en el interior de la casa, dejando sola en el recibidor a la hermosa mujer que solamente pudo negar con la cabeza antes de salir del hogar rumbo hacia la casa de su niñez y en la que aun seguía viviendo su madre.<p>

Jugó con una de las manzanas que había en el recipiente de plástico encima de la mesa de la cocina y se recargo en la encimera justo en el momento en el que se cerraba la puerta principal haciéndole saber que se encontraba sola por completo en aquella casa.  
>Mordió la manzana y sonrió.<br>Ella se parecía bastante a su madre, al menos en algunos rasgos faciales ademas de físicos, aunque su progenitora no paraba de decirle-o al menos lo hacia cuando aun era una niña-que se parecía en demasía a su padre.  
>No solo en el color de cabello o en el moreno de la piel, sino en la forma de ser: tozuda y cabezota.<br>A veces se llegaba a preguntar como era su padre, los motivos de que no estuviera junto a su madre y si sabía de su existencia siquiera, pero en poco tiempo su mente se distraía con otra cosa y esas dudas quedaban en el olvido. Aunque en su subconsciente aun existían.

Bufo y salio de la estancia hacia su cuarto con paso calmo.  
>El sonido de la puerta principal al ser abierta de repente y con fuerza la detuvo justo con un pie en el primer escalón de las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso.<br>-**¡Ai!¡Ai!**  
>La aludida se asomo al pasillo de entrada lo suficiente como para averiguar quien entraba con tanto desespero en su casa y se quedo mirando sin comprender a la figura femenina que corría hacia ella, evitando a la vez que la manzana no se le cayera de la boca.<br>**-Ayumi...¿se puede saber que diantres te pasa?**-fue lo que salio de los labios de la adolescente hacia su amiga, que se encontraba a delante de ella, intentando recuperar el aliento perdido.-**¿Vistes a un fantasma o acaso tu amor de turno te puso el cuerno?**  
><strong>-¡No he visto ningún fantasma!¡Y no digas esas cosas de Franklin!<strong>-grito desesperada la recién llegada. Sus cortos cabellos rubios se encontraban perfectamente recogidos en una coleta ladeada, mientras que su pálida piel y sus azules ojos resaltaban por culpa del vestido negro veraniego que llevaba puesto-**Veras, es que acabo de ver... Era una luz muy intensa... Apareció y desapareció de repente... Se fue con ella...**  
>La joven dueña de la casa la miro sin entender y dio otro mordisco a la fruta.<br>-**No pillo nada de lo que me dices.**  
>Un bufido de desesperación salio de los labios de la rubia y tomo de la mano a su-aun en pijama-amiga, tirando de ella para que saliese de su casa y mirase directamente el cielo azul que se extendía sobre ellas. Brillando con intensidad.<br>-**Tu madre desapareció en la luz intensa**-la chica de cortos cabellos señalo al cielo-**¡Tu madre fue absorbida por esa luz! **


End file.
